


Office Jealousy

by BETATHEFOX



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr is a jealous hoe, M/M, Office AU, alex is an oblivious idiot, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BETATHEFOX/pseuds/BETATHEFOX
Summary: Aaron Burr has been flirting with Hamilton for months and he hasn't noticed. Until one day when Aaron snaps at him.





	Office Jealousy

    Burr sighed and slumped into his chair as Hamilton got into another argument with Jefferson. Well we're gonna be here for a while Aaron thought glumly.

    Aaron rolled his eyes as Alex and Jefferson continued to yell at each other over some nonsense. God he was so tired. What are they even arguing about? Aaron thought then perked up when Washington cleared his throat and said "Save that for tomorrow you monday. It's getting late so after this you can all go home".

    Aaron got up and wanted to cry as Hamilton walled over him and started to follow him as he went back to his office to get some paperwork for the weekend. As Burr gathered up his papers Alex said "God did you hear him Burr? Fucker was talking about-"; at that point Aaron started to tune him out. He turned to leave but found Alex standind in front of him "Yes Alexander?" He said. "Were you even listening to me complain about Jefferson?"

    At this point Burr had had enough, he had listened to those two argue over and over about the same stupid shit and Aaron absolutely hated how Jefferson of all people kept getting Alex's attention when Burr had been his friend for years and couldn't even get him to notice all his flirting. You know if you keep talking about him so much people might start to think you're in love!" Burr snapped and walked past him, ready to go home and sleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
    "I don't Laf he just snapped!" Alex said as he paced the floor of his apartment "I was complaining about Jefferson like usual and he looked all spaced out and went to leave so I asked if he was listening and he just snapped and said if I kept talking about Jefferson so much people might start to think I had a crush on him!".

    Alex shuddered in revulsion at the thought. Lafayette, who was currently lounging on the couch listening to Alex rant, sighed and said "Mon ami have you considered that Burr is jealous?".

    Alex stopped his pacing, looked over, and said "Why would Aaron be jealous?". Lafayette groaned and said "Alexander have you really not noticed him flirting with you?" and when Alex blushed and shook his head he said "Your obliviousness continues to astound me mon petit lion.". Alex pouted and said "He has? A lot of things make a lot more sense now. Like how he keeps smiling at me and asking if I want to go for coffee. Damn I just thought he was being friendly. Well if it is flirting then I know exactly what I'm gonna do!" Alex grinned and turned to Lafayette to explain.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
    When Aaron got to the office on monday he was slightlt apprehensive. He hadn't gotten any texts or calls from Hamilton asking about what he said like he thought he would. That however was quickly explained when he walked into his office and saw Hamilton sitting on his desk fiddling with his papers.

    Aaron turned to leave and hide in the bathroom when Alex noticed and shouted "Burr wait! I wanted to talk to you about something!". Aaron turned around and was promptly suprised when he felt Alex's lips crash into his. He quickly kissed back even though he was a bit confused and whined when Alex pulled away.

    Alex leaned forward, pushed him against the door, and said "So recently it has been pointed out to me by Lafayette that you've beem flirting with me and I haven't noticed. Sorry about that" Aaron felt his cheeks heat up when Alex pressed even closer to the point where their noses were touching and said "Oh and don't worry about me liking Jefferson. You're so much more intresting, hotter, and smarter than he is". Aaron smiled and said "So does this mean we're dating?". Alex replied "Obviously" and kissed him again.


End file.
